


骨肉

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 而小芙可能这辈子也想象不到，在自己去非洲过寒假的日子里，自己千辛万苦撮合来的李老师，终于变成了自己的小舅妈。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 10





	骨肉

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/提问箱点梗/ABO/虽然看不出来但是真的也还是一个pwp/林欲芳瞎写并且没有写好

想也知道小芙这小子在骗自己，他怎么可能打得过祖孙三代连哥哥们都是Alpha的小朔。

崔胜澈看着窗户外面的天色渐渐像洗画笔的水桶变得浑浊不堪，随手摁亮客厅里的大灯。黄昏总是让他觉得恐怖，白天与黑夜之间模糊不清的界限，在这道界限里总是容易让人迷失。

由于打架小芙的班主任放学之后要来家访，在打电话回来的时候刻意提醒他自己的性别是Alpha，听筒里听着声音也很低沉。这让崔胜澈难得地在吃过抑制剂的情况下翻找去年买的气味阻隔剂。

才拿水吞下去没一会儿就听见有人敲门，崔胜澈把拖鞋准备好了才去开门，隔着厚重的门板听见外面在聊天。

“回来开门吗？人是不是不在啊。”

“应该马上就来了，老师再等一会儿。”

开门之后没见到小芙，面前站着戴眼镜的男人是小芙口中经常提到的小老师，崔胜澈没有意识到自己因为眼睛大所以打量别人的目光会非常强烈。面前这个叫李知勋的男人倒是非常坦白：“崔……先生？请问需要我自我介绍吗？”

他这才觉得尴尬，一张薄脸皮被羞得通用，眼尖赶紧抓住捏着李知勋腰和手腕的小芙，一用力就把孩子从对方身后拽出来。蹲下身看着小芙的身体就，因为着急声音就凶起来：“怎么回事，谁教会你打架的？让我看看，有没有哪里受伤？”

小芙捏着衣角不敢说话，崔胜澈很少对他耍凶，他自然也不知道这是对方掩饰尴尬的做法，一时间不知道怎么办才好，撅起粉红色的嘴巴不说话，还是等到李知勋主动开头才化解了这份尴尬。

“崔先生，你不要着急骂小芙，今天我来就是帮你解决这个问题的，我们进去说好吗？”说完李知勋自顾自带着小芙换了拖鞋，崔胜澈在客厅的茶几上准备了简单的水果和茶点，李知勋倒是毫不客气，拉着小芙就坐下了。

崔胜澈有种被动的无措感，在沙发上坐下了才想起来自我介绍：“您就是李老师吧，您好！我是小芙的舅舅，我叫崔胜澈。”

“李知勋。”对方淡淡地扶了扶眼镜，因为小芙扯着他的袖子所以替他剥开一只橘子。

崔胜澈不受控制地盯着对方修长好看的手指从橘子屁股插进去，果汁溅出来沾在手上。

“那今天小芙他？”李知勋往小芙嘴里塞橘子瓣，崔胜澈搓着手不好意思地开口问他，“真的是不好意思，他……”

“他爸爸妈妈呢？”李知勋没抬头，“今天打架的原因就是这个。”

“啊……这个？他爸爸妈妈都在非洲援医，所以他上小学之后一直交给我在带，小芙也懂事的早，他一直很乖的！他……”

“你总是去接他，班级里的孩子不知道情况，说他只有爸爸没有妈妈才开始打架的。”李知勋把手机里的照片调出来给崔胜澈，还没看清他就知道是小朔。

“他俩关系不是挺好的吗？”

“才不是！我有妈妈！”小芙听到一半就从李知勋身边跑到崔胜澈这边紧抱住他的腰，“胜澈舅舅就是我的妈妈！”

崔胜澈笑得非常不好意思：“这孩子又在胡说了！”说完大手扶在脑袋上把小芙柔软的发丝揉乱成一个鸡窝，“他今天太激动了，以前都不这么胡说的。”

“没关系，”李知勋倒是不觉得有什么，还有心思逗小芙，橘子皮染成黄颜色的指尖点点他小巧的鼻尖，“那小芙的爸爸呢？”

妈妈找一个爸爸就行了！我妈这么好的Omega多难找啊，你说是不是，老师……啊！

小芙说完脑袋上就被崔胜澈用指节敲了个爆栗，捂着头跑开了，被咬牙切齿地教训：“你看等你们李老师走了我怎么收拾你！还敢和小朔打架，他不是你好朋友吗！”

其实只是普通的家访，李知勋也解释只是为了完成每个月的标额，没有小芙做润滑剂的对话有些尴尬，他们两个人在孩子们放学和家长会的时候见过很多次，也都是引人注意的长相，要说完全没有印象也不是没有可能。但也就是这样的情况才愈发显得尴尬，讲了没几句李知勋就开始说结束语：“如果没有什么事的话……”

崔胜澈没有从这个Alpha身上感到有什么异常，自认为敏感的他也没有闻到对方身上一丝信息素的味道，倒是人走之后小芙从楼上跑下来说舅舅你阻隔剂吃晚了，家里好浓的草莓味。

这让他又想起刚才李知勋脸上纹丝不动的表情，心里觉得不好意思可是当着孩子面又不知道怎么说。小芙把他这个李老师带回家的目的绝不单纯，为了让自己做好心理准备上个月就开始给自己灌输他才知道自己的Alpha班主任没有对象，班主任人长得帅性格又好。

小孩子没有意识，只是有颗想让自己喜欢的人都围在他身边的纯真心。崔胜澈也怪不得他，前年开始和小芙一起生活后他几乎没有再有过情感生活，加上工作也不用出门，活脱脱的家庭主妇良家妇女。

这个李老师估计心里也跟明镜似的，小芙小朔加上小帅是好朋友，怎么可能会打架。这样一想崔胜澈又有了一种使命感，和李知勋之间的战友情又从心底里油然而生，就当是两个大人为了小孩子的高兴，完成一幕无伤大雅的情景剧。

不过这个李知勋，的确像夫胜宽说的那样长得不错，性格也好，血缘关系还是个挺好的因素，连他自己也认为，在审美上夫胜宽和自己还真的蛮搭配。

只不过他们这李老师，一副雷打不动的样子，不用想也知道是块难啃的骨头。

世上无难事，只要肯放弃。

崔胜澈是个嫌麻烦的人，但是想到锲而不舍的小芙绝对不会来这一次就罢休，在睡觉前又吃了一片阻隔剂。

第二天一早去学校，小芙和小朔就被小帅教育了，小帅抱着怀里毛茸茸的独角兽书包，一脸正经地对着小芙和小朔：“昨天我请假，为什么小芙和小朔就要打架？不可以这样！我们难道不是好朋友吗？好朋友之间要屁斯。”

小朔傻乎乎地笑，只有小芙在心里偷偷摸摸地嘀咕：就是要趁你不在才打架呢。

小芙是个聪明人，他心思重，从小就和崔胜澈那堆成年人朋友打交道。按照崔胜澈的话说，尹净汉和洪知秀都不是什么好东西，当然他其实是想说Beta都不是什么好东西的，不过这话未免太过偏颇。并且崔胜澈此处也并非真的定论自己两个同岁好友不是好东西，只不过这两个人动不动就爱在小孩子面前讨论“我们胜澈里什么时候可以找到个下家开张把自己嫁出去”的问题，崔胜澈后来也没怎么让他们见面。

小芙也不是一个容易放弃的小孩，他知道两个人见面不可能一次就熟悉起来的，自己和小帅都是上午认识下午才熟悉起来的，更何况胜澈舅舅和李老师是两个做什么事都要将它变得更麻烦的大人。

所以他决定帮他们创造新的机会，小芙决定为了胜澈舅舅说几个善意的谎言，虽然他很害怕说谎的小孩要吞针这件事，但是知道了他神秘计划的小帅和小朔表示会支持他。所以他故意没有告诉李老师胜澈舅舅的职业是在家办公，也没有告诉胜澈舅舅今天下午学校要提前放学。

于是李知勋牵着小芙出现在门前的时候崔胜澈并没有觉得奇怪。

“李老师，又来啦！”今天崔胜澈打扮得不像昨天那样正式，头发也刚睡醒一样乱糟糟的，反而是这样一种毫无防备的松懈状态反而叫李知勋紧张起来。

崔胜澈叫他自己进来坐，明明才来第二次他的态度却松弛很多。李知勋有些堂皇，但还是跟着进客厅坐下了，还不到二十四个小时自己就两次光顾这张同样的沙发，他觉得自己的目的在崔胜澈看来真的有些不纯洁并且直截了当了。

“李老师，今天又发生什么了什么？又特意麻烦您拜访？”

“嗯？难道不是因为您工作的原因所以今天提前放学没有办法来接小芙吗？”

“我的工作？我是自由职业者啊！我的工作就是照顾这臭小……等等，李老师，你说提前放学？小芙没有给我讲啊。”

是个人都能大概猜到小芙的做法了，两个人的目光都不自觉的盯上低头喝酸奶不敢抬头的小芙，过了好一会儿小芙才耍赖似的摇晃着身体撒娇：“啊……小芙想多和李老师玩一会儿嘛！”

咕……

李知勋的肚子叫了，有点尴尬，但是不可否认的是拯救了这个情况下不知道该怎么办的小芙。他红着脸解释：“啊，失礼了……是因为中午没有吃饱所以……”

“老师留在我们家吃晚饭吧！舅舅做饭很好吃的！老师不是每天中午都吃泡面和三明治嘛！这样对身体很不好的。”

就你话多！就你啥都知道！

小芙在这个瞬间同时被另外两个人吐槽着，又同时被鼓励着多说一些。

没想到崔胜澈做饭真的像小芙说的那样好吃，在饭桌上李知勋暗自惊讶。这样一想起来，在学校里他的便当也总是被同学们羡慕的。

他为此总是想起刚才崔胜澈眨巴着漂亮的大眼睛，说自己最大的工作就是照顾小芙的样子。

席间李知勋一共加了三次米饭。面对目瞪口呆的小芙和小芙舅舅，他不好意思地挠头：“啊……对不起，我……我比较爱吃米饭，而且饭很好吃所以……”

噗嗤……一阵沉默中崔胜澈先捂嘴笑了：“小芙，看来你们李老师真的蛮饿了。”

李知勋这才终于想起来小芙曾经告诉他的崔胜澈年龄比他大的事，这会低着头不说话，觉得自己彻底变成了一个不敢讲话的臭弟弟，不停用指腹摩擦自己的鼻尖。

小芙说：“因为李老师中午都在吃便利店的三明治和拉面……李老师好可怜……”

崔胜澈把小芙偷放到李知勋碗里的青菜大大咧咧地夹回小芙怀里，回复小芙抱怨表情的是一双隐约愠怒的眼睛。

“那要不要我也给李老师准备一份便当？”崔胜澈开口，他只是随口开个玩笑，或许是李知勋觉得他的手艺太好，认真地回答起来：

“啊……那会不会太麻烦了……”

自己装的逼咬着牙也要进行下去，加上崔胜澈的目的已经开始变得有些不纯：“不麻烦的，给小芙准备的时候顺手就做了。”

“小芙，你喜欢李老师吗？”崔胜澈晚上洗碗的时候问趴在餐桌上玩手机的小芙，“如果你喜欢的话，我就真的像刚才说的那样，也给你们李老师带便当。”

“舅舅你看上人家了就直说，不用问我的意见……”

“叫你说你就说，别发散我！”

啊……反正我是想和你还有李老师亲如一家人的。

小芙说。

后来他们关系亲密了很多，崔胜澈真的每天中午都做两份便当让小芙背去学校。还从每天拿回来便当盒里推测出李知勋的口味，时间一长就真的同小芙盼望的那样三个人在一起的时候就像一家人。

但是和李知勋独处的时候崔胜澈还是会觉得有些尴尬，有的时候小芙会在客厅睡着或者跑去其他地方玩耍，崔胜澈和李知勋时常大眼瞪小眼，因为彼此都格外明白当下时间的意义所以都不舍得戳穿。

结果就是半年下来连手都没有牵过，两个人却都不自觉向外公开：

我有Alpha（Omega）了。

寒假的时候小芙被爸爸妈妈接去非洲过寒假，其实半年前他们就想要接小芙去非洲过暑假，但确实太热。所以在渐渐开始飘雪的初冬，小芙的爸妈终于给崔胜澈放了个假。

但这不应该成为李知勋在放假期间出现在家门口并且在玄关若无其事脱外套的理由。

崔胜澈下了很大决心，首先在假期里第一个发情期就没有吃抑制剂的决定就非常危险，他不知道为什么觉得李知勋一定会来，也觉得李知勋来了就一定会和他做爱。

可是他没有吃抑制剂，这意味着他默许了李知勋只要与他做爱就一定会永久标记他的事实。

然而叫他担心的不是自己和李知勋的情感究竟是不是该用永久标记定义，他既然这么做，就相当于要承担怀孕的风险。

事实证明第一次标记就怀孕的Omega不在少数，运气从来都不怎么样的他也不是没有可能撞上。

想到一团小生命体可能会从自己的身体里被分离出来，还没有经历过，甚至还没有经历过的崔胜澈突然有些怕了。

所以李知勋以蹭饭的名义跑到家里来却在中途就把他扑倒在沙发上的时候崔胜澈哭了，不知道是因为害怕还是因为李知勋释放了信息素的缘故，他的脸上糊满了眼泪。

李知勋的味道是清清淡淡的金盏菊味，味道像刚割过一阵的青草，些许中合了崔胜澈因为发情而充斥在房间里的草莓香精味。

“唔……饭还没做……”他被脱了上衣感觉到对方体温过高的身体贴上来，明明伸出腿圈紧了嘴巴上还不自觉的，“是不是有点太快了。”

“站在那边腿都合不拢，骗谁呢。”李知勋这会儿已经开始用指甲轻轻抓挠崔胜澈脖子后面的腺体，“开这么高的暖气，冬天穿个背心外面套围裙还说做饭，就你妈离谱。”

“你怎么还骂娘呢？”哭着说出这句话的崔胜澈显得更加委屈，导致李知勋直接道歉：“你妈不离谱，就你离谱，行了吧，让我摸摸……已经湿了吗？”

崔胜澈张开腿叫李知勋摸了一把潮热触感的裆下，这才愿意承认早就湿了：“行，就我离谱，还不是你的味道太好闻了才这样……”

家居裤要好脱多了，李知勋一伸手就拽下来一节，大腿一暴露在空气中就反射性地抖动几下，李知勋把崔胜澈两腿间高昂的性器握在手里，撸了没两下就从顶端又涌出来一股湿漉漉的。

崔胜澈说太刺激了你慢点李知勋就真的松开前面的紧缚伸到后面去抵在囊袋根部和后穴中间的会阴上，因为沾上不少滑腻的液体所以险些直接滑倒里面去，这一来李知勋本来想放慢一些动作的，却被牵着手往后面去。

他叫李知勋动一动，本来只想让对方在外面摸摸，谁知道李知勋直接插进去两根手指，修长的食指和中指直接在柔软的内壁里摁压，本来要进入发情期的崔胜澈理智和精神就都有些飘忽，这一弄更是经不住，直接死摁住李知勋的手往下坐。

李知勋裆下撑着帐篷，抬眼用上目线看崔胜澈，说到底他年龄还是比崔胜澈小一些，又生怕对方受到惊吓，硬得发疼还是在征求对方的意见。

“标记我吧，”崔胜澈拿微凉又潮湿的脸蹭李知勋的，凑过去要啄他的嘴角，“知勋……知勋标记的话，就算生孩子也可以。”

李知勋这才感知到崔胜澈刚才是在向他展示自己的不安，伸手抱了一会儿崔胜澈才脱下裤子对准一塌糊涂的穴口插进去。

并不需要缓冲，Omega的身体已经准备好了，后穴的褶皱被完全撑开，屁股上丰满的臀肉也随着两个人身体的耸动摇晃起来。

“好……好满……”捅到最里面的的时候崔胜澈的脖子往后仰出一道好看的弧度，同时朝着李知勋的方向配合他再进去一些，“知，知勋……我身体里……什么感觉？”

李知勋一并照顾着崔胜澈高昂的分身：“很热，还很紧，很热情地吸着我呢。哥，爽吗？”

“嗯，嗯……好爽……李知勋，说你插得爽的话，还可以吃更多吗？”

“哥完全和平时不一样了，哥，这样的哥如果被小芙知道的话……”

“嗯……啊……你还说他，那，那他不就是如愿有了他想要的舅妈了？”

“哥说我是什么？嗯？”

“舅妈，舅妈嘛！那总不能说你是舅哥，辈分，辈分都他妈的乱了。”

“哥你不是也在骂娘，哈哈……”

“别说，别说这些有的没的了，再快点嘛……”

“不要，小芙的舅妈没有力气了。”

“小姑，嗯……小姑父也可以嘛！你快点，别磨蹭了……”

他们俩换了几个姿势，从客厅的沙发上换到床上，崔胜澈突发奇想就要自己骑着动一动，骑乘没过多久崔胜澈就软踏踏俯在李知勋身上嫌累，拿胸部蹭着李知勋的撒娇，最后高潮还是叫李知勋抱着他，掰开大腿根从正面进去。

“哥，第一次的时候还是……”李知勋高潮的时候扶着崔胜澈的腰试图往外退，被拉住了手。

“射进来，射进来。”崔胜澈把想要撤出去的李知勋紧紧用两条腿箍在自己身体里，“标记我，现在就标记嘛……”

李知勋皱着眉头，最终还是按照崔胜澈的想法在他的身体里成结，还张嘴含住面前崔胜澈漂亮的肩颈处的皮肤，留下几个圆形的紫红色吻痕。

崔胜澈想通了，他不需要担心和一个Alpha的结合会有什么可怕的后果，或许一段时间后会有一团小小的东西从自己的身体里出来，或许什么都没有，但在这过程中，总有新的东西在诞生。

就像他照顾小芙长大一样，所有的事情都会理所当然地前进，就像小芙每天都增加一点点的身高。每一团骨肉都将学会与过去告别，孕育属于他们的骨肉。

而还在被孕育的小芙可能这辈子也想象不到，在自己去非洲过寒假的日子里，自己千辛万苦撮合来的李老师，终于变成了自己的小舅妈。

END.


End file.
